A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures
by top20fan13
Summary: Taking place five years after "A Code Lyoko Novel" our heros are now going to collage and will have some new adventures Story has been cancled, no new chapters will be posted and deltion of this story has been postponed until I feel like it.
1. C1: memories and fairies

Disclaimer: I top20fan13 do not own Code Lyoko, I'm just a fan writing a story

top20fan13: I'm back, my first story did way better then I thought it would and now we find out if I just got lucky or if I actually have writing talent (if I was a betting I would pick the first one)

Milly: you're rambling again.

top20fan13: oh, sorry well anyways this story will be different from my first one, mainly because I'm trying some new things in this story, now this takes place five years after "A Code Lyoko novel" and assuming that Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie all have birthdays in late June or early July Yumi is now 20, the others are 19, Cyndi and James are both 29. Also I should add that the idea for this story started before season two, so some things will be different, though concepts from seasons two or three might be used, either way I have a lot of things planned for this story and I hope they all work out now let's get started.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter one) memories and fairies **

Amy was on her way back from her annual trip home for independence day, she was wearing a pink top and a light purple skirt, her black hair was still straight and long. She was thinking about all the things that happened in the five years since they shut down XANA, Aelita had adapted to living on Earth very well and it seemed like she was always near Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi have been dating a lot, Cyndi has been very happy since getting married about four and a half years ago, after all she's been though to see her that happy made Amy happy, as for Amy she was looking forward to seeing Odd again the truth was she really liked him but was too afraid to admit it, love was one thing she knew little about but she was sure that if there relationship did not work she would lose Odd as a friend and did not want that, though she was curious what this big thing Odd was talking about was, he said he had some huge news but could only wonder what is was. Amy was also looking forward to seeing Jessica again she was such a nice kid then add the fact that they would be starting collage soon Amy was sure this would be a year she would not soon forget.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but we arrived 10 minutes ago, you can leave now," the person told Amy.

"Sorry about that I was daydreaming," Amy replied.

"That's OK it happens," she replied.

"Well thanks for telling me," Amy said before heading for the exit.

**

* * *

**

**Time) 30 minutes later  
place) our hero's house**

"Read it again," Jessica exclaimed.

Jessica is a three year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue dress.

"But I read this story three times already," Odd replied.

"But I like this one," Jessica exclaimed happily.

"OK you win," Odd said reluctantly, and for the next half hour he read her the story again.

"Can we take a break I'm hungry now," Jessica commented after he finished the story.

"So am I, but I promised Amy I would wait here for her," Odd replied.

"Amy is coming back today, yippy I missed her," Jessica commented, she then noticed someone enter the room and clapped.

"Me too I miss her as well, I hope Amy gets back soon," Odd stated.

"You actually miss that dork," someone commented.

"Amy is not a dork she's a great person and way nicer then…" Odd said before he was interrupted by Jessica tugging at his shirt.

"What?" Odd asked

"Look at who you're talking too," Jessica told him.

Odd then looked and noticed it was Amy, she was now laughing.

"You're funny," Amy commented.

"Sorry about that I thought…" Odd started to say.

"That's Ok, it's actually kind of sweet," Amy told him.

"Did you see mommy?" Jessica asked.

"No, Odd where's her mommy," Amy replied.

"The girls went shopping and I'm the one that gets to watch the kid," Odd explained.

"What's to eat?" Amy asked.

"That's one of the reasons they went shopping," Odd explained.

"So pretty much we can wait for the others to get back or go to a restaurant," Amy commented.

"You should wait for the others they should be here soon," Jeremie said as he entered the room.

A few seconds later the front door opened.

"The ladies have returned," James said as he entered the house with a few bags of groceries, the ladies came in after him.

"Mommy!" Jessica exclaimed, she then ran past Yumi and Aelita and gave Cyndi a big hug and said "I love you mommy."

"And I love you as well," Cyndi replied.

Cyndi was wearing a pink dress and her long straight was currently dyed light orange.

"And you're a fantastic mother," James told her.

"You people make me so happy." Cyndi commented.

"So what's this big surprise Odd was talking about?" Amy asked.

"You mean he did not tell you yet?" Yumi asked.

"I got hungry and I forgot," Odd stated.

"You can't use that as an excuse forever," Yumi told him.

"But I really am hungry, I did not have anything to eat for almost five hours now," Odd replied.

"Can someone please tell me what the secret is? I would really like to know," Amy said.

"Ulrich proposed to me yesterday," Yumi stated.

"That's wonderful; do you have a wedding day planed yet?" Amy asked.

"Not yet," Ulrich replied.

"Amy don't forget classes start on Tuesday," Jeremie told her.

"Remember you and Jeremie promised to help me with the advance math class if I took it," Elisabeth stated.

"Don't worry I always keep my promises," Amy replied.

Then the sound of the doorbell ringing was heard.

"I'll get it," Amy exclaimed.

Amy then ran to the door, the others used to her always trying to be the one to answer the door did not even try to stop her.

Amy opened the door and there was a delivery person there.

"I have a delivery for Cyndi Swanson," he said after checking his clipboard.

"I've been married for over four years, my name is now Cyndi Hartwell," Cyndi explained.

"Well this delivery is from a storage warehouse, possessions of the Swanson family," he explained.

"How did they find this stuff?" Cyndi asked

"Well it was being kept in a storage warehouse, but a few mouths ago a rich guy bought the place and decided to turn it into a mansion, but being nice he paid for all the stuff to be shipped to its owner and you're the only member of the Swanson family we could locate, now do you want it or not," he stated.

"Yes please," Cyndi replied.

"Then sign this, your stuff is in the truck," he said handing her the clipboard.

"Are you going to need help?" Amy asked

"Unless she can carry a truck full of stuff, I would say yes," the delivery guy commented.

"Can I help mommy?" Jessica asked

"Most of the stuff is probably very heavy," Cyndi told her.

"Please," Jessica said.

"Well OK you can help," Cyndi said after signing the clipboard.

Then they all went outside to where the truck was, the delivery man opened the back of the truck, there were several boxes and a few pieces of furniture. It took them about 15 minutes to get all the stuff in the house.

"Do I owe you anything?" Cyndi asked

"No, nothing at all," the delivery guy said before he got back in his truck and drove away.

"You have a lot of stuff mommy," Jessica stated.

Cyndi then started looking though all the boxes until she got to one that had some notebooks in it, she then smiled and grabbed the purple notebook, it looked pretty old.

"I found it," Cyndi exclaimed.

"Found what?" James asked.

Cyndi showed James the cover of the notebook it said "Mindellia's Adventures in the Fairy World by Jessica Swanson."

"So that's your sister's story," James commented.

"Yes she loved to write and she knew I liked fairies so she wrote this story and she would always read it to me at night it was wonderful," Cyndi replied.

**

* * *

**

**(Flashback scene)**

"More story please," Cyndi said. (In this flashback she's seven years old, and she was sitting on her bed wearing pink pajamas and her hair was brown.)

"You need your sleep it's almost 9PM and you have school tomorrow," Jessica told her. (Jessica Swanson was 15 at the time she lad long brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a pink sweater and a long white skirt.)

"But your story is the best," Cyndi stated.

"I'm glad you like it," Jessica replied.

"You should show it to someone, it would make a great TV show," Cyndi commented.

"I'm not that talented, besides I would be too nervous to show it to a TV producer," Jessica replied.

"How about this you teach me how to write a good story and we can work on it together, we can be the Swanson sisters," Cyndi stated.

"That's a great idea but we'll need a different name," Jessica replied.

"Why?" Cyndi asked.

"Because Swanson is the name of a TV dinner company, if we call ourselves that people are going to come to our public appearances expecting food," Jessica commented.

"Or walk up to us and ask for a chicken dinner," Cyndi added.

"Exactly or they might want us to sign there TV dinners," Jessica stated before laughing

Cyndi then laughed as well and said "you're funny."

"Now please get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Jessica stated.

"Are you going to take my suggestion and show your story to some TV people?" Cyndi asked

"I'm not and adult yet, I don't think they will take me seriously," Jessica explained.

"But your stories are the best, I know they will like it," Cyndi replied.

"OK I will but only if you promise me you will get some sleep soon," Jessica stated.

"OK Jessica, goodnight," Cyndi said before getting under her pink blanket and closing her eyes.

"Pleasant dreams my beloved sister," Jessica said before leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

**(End flashback)**

"Can you read the story to me?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I can, you're going to love this story because it's the best story I know," Cyndi said as the two of them walked to Jessica's room.

After they left Amy said "I still can't help but to wonder exactly what my special ability was."

"You're still thinking about that?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes I am," Amy replied.

"Are you thinking about anything else?" Odd asked.

"Collage, it should be interesting," Amy replied.

**

* * *

**

**Later that day**

Jessica had just fallen asleep and Cyndi was walking to her room when she saw Elisabeth sitting by the window looking a little sad.

"What's the matter?" Cyndi asked.

"It's just a small part of me wishes it was me with the ring instead of Yumi," Elisabeth stated.

"You tried your best Amy said so herself but it just wasn't meant to be, Ulrich likes Yumi, the two of them get along very well, I'm sure you will find someone who loves you, you just need to keep looking," Cyndi told her.

"You really think so?" Elisabeth asked.

"I know so you already proved you can be nice, just don't give up and things will eventually get better" Cyndi replied.

"Thanks you're actually very good at helping people," Elisabeth stated.

"Well I am working on making it my job," Cyndi replied.

"Well goodnight," Elisabeth told her.

"Goodnight," Cyndi said before the two of them walked to there rooms.

**((((End chapter))))**

Milly: well there you have it the first chapter of top20fan13's second story, we hope you liked it anyways yes it is true Cyndi named her daughter after her sister, and just so you know Elisabeth is not an original character, well anyways we hope you like our new and improved layout and we look forward to giving you another great story, now here's Amy with our review policy for those of you who are new to this.

Amy: thanks Milly now top20fan13 writes for fun, it's something he enjoys doing, we do like reviews but we're not going to demand any. We will still update if we get no reviews at all but if you want to review then do so we look forward to reading your reviews either way thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.


	2. C2: shopping and hidden secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I never will**

**Chapter introduction **

Milly: last time on the story Cyndi got a delivery which included her sister's story, now this time we have some more details to explain parts of this may seem a little strange but we have our reasons, without any delay here's chapter two.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter two) shopping and hidden secrets  
Time/place) 7am (a few days later), place Cyndi/James room**

"So have you decided what you want to do with the stuff?" James asked.

"Well I'm keeping most of it, there was a lot of great stuff, the story is my favorite though," Cyndi replied.

"So did Jessica like the story?" James asked.

"Yes she loved it just like I knew she would," Cyndi replied.

"So how are you doing?" James asked.

"I was just wondering if the TV people would have made a show out of it, I was thinking and I remembered that she had an appointment with some TV people on December 28th, but she was never able to make it," Cyndi explained.

"Well if you want to find out I know for a fact that pinkstar is looking for ideas for new shows," James stated.

"What's pinkstar?" Cyndi asked.

"A company that makes TV shows, they are currently famous for that one show about the family of ghost," James explained.

Cyndi then put on her favorite pink dress and said "OK then let's go."

"OK but we need to find someone to watch Jessica first," James stated.

"OK I'll take care of that, you just get ready to leave," Cyndi replied.

Cyndi then walked to Amy's room but she was sound asleep, she did not want to wake her so she walked to Ulrich's room.

"Can you please watch Jessica when she wakes up I'll only be gone a few hours," Cyndi told him.

"No problem, I can do that," he replied.

"Thanks," Cyndi replied, she then went back to her room for her sister's story and soon Cyndi and James left on there way to there destination.

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere in town**

A guy with brown hair and black eyes wearing a brown shirt and pants walked in the fifth floor office.

"You're fifteen minutes late," a lady with red hair and black eyes snapped.

"Well excuse me I overslept, not everyone can be awake at 9AM," he replied.

"When was the last time you were on time for anything?" she asked.

"Well um… shut up," he exclaimed.

"Are you two always like this?" the lawyer asked from behind his desk.

"Yes we don't get along," she stated.

"Anyways welcome Thomas and Michelle Findell you do know why you're here," the lawyer stated.

"To get some more stuff," Thomas replied.

"Do you ever think about anyone besides yourself, our father died and all you been talking about is what you hope you will get," Michelle exclaimed.

"Why be sad, I can't change what happened so I'll just be content with what I get," Thomas replied.

"I'm just curious most wills contain more then two people, is there any reason why the two of you are the only ones listed?" The lawyer asked

"That's none of your business," Michelle snapped.

"Our dad was very secretive, he was a very strange person always working on some project ether in the basement or some other location he never reviled to us," Thomas explained.

"Can we hurry this up I have things to do," Michelle commented.

"That's your problem you're always in a hurry, relax for once," Thomas told her.

"Well maybe I could relax if you would actually do something with your life," Michelle exclaimed.

"Do you want me to read this or not?" the lawyer asked.

"Right, then read on dude," Thomas replied.

He then read the will which basically said that Michelle got the money and Thomas got the house, he was handed a set of keys and a note, the note said "I know you always been curious to what I was working on and as we agreed since I'm no longer alive I suppose you can find out, answers to the secret are in my house just don't misuse any of it, you will need your simpleteck 400 because to understand all of it so I hope you did not lose it again because I can't make you another one, also be nice to your sister."

**

* * *

**

**Place) the house**

"Good morning everyone," Amy said as she left her room, she was wearing a pink shirt and a light green shirt that stopped 5 inches past her knees.

"Good morning Amy," Jessica told her.

"So what is today's plan?" Amy asked.

"Well Ulrich and I need to get our books today," Yumi replied.

"Books I forgot about that, looks like I need to get my books as well," Amy stated.

"I need books as well," Odd commented.

"But Ulrich promised to watch me today," Jessica stated.

"I forgot," Ulrich replied.

"Well someone needs to watch her," Amy stated.

"Well Jeremie and Aelita are at the Library, James and Cyndi are not here and Elisabeth has a hair appointment," Yumi explained.

"Why don't we just take her with us?" Amy asked.

"Oh goody a car ride," Jessica exclaimed.

"Well OK we can take her, we'll use my car," Yumi commented. (She is 20 after all)

"Great plan," Amy said as they walked out of the house.

**

* * *

**

**Place) pinkstar studios**

"Send in the next one," the producer ordered.

Cyndi and James then entered the room.

"So what do you have?" he asked.

"A children's show," Cyndi replied.

"Magnificent, let's hear it," he commented.

"Well here are the first three episodes," Cyndi said giving him the purple notebook.

"Did you write this?" he asked after looking at a few pages.

"No my sister Jessica did but she's dead now," Cyndi explained.

"So what's the plot?" he asked.

"Basically the main character becomes friends with a fairy, the fairy then takes her to the fairy world and with her fairy friends they protect the earth from the forces of evil and in the process they have amazing adventures and learn important lessons," Cyndi explained.

"I like the sound of that did your sister write any more then this?" he asked.

"Yes 32 episodes in all, but I do ask that you give my sister Jessica Swanson credit for writing it because it's her story," Cyndi explained.

"Fair enough, I'll read this and let you know if we're use it or not, just give me your phone number and we'll call you in a few days," he told her.

"Thank you so much," Cyndi said after giving him there home phone number and her cell phone number.

"No problem," he replied.

**

* * *

**

**Place) collage bookstore **

"Wow it's busy today," Odd commented.

"You should have gotten your books on Saturday like mommy did," Jessica told them.

"I was busy on Saturday," Ulrich commented.

"Watching people play kick the ball on the TV," Jessica replied.

"It's called football," Ulrich stated.

"And where I'm from it's called soccer," Amy commented.

"Excuse me my friends need books," Jessica told an employee.

"How can I help you?" the employee asked.

"We need books I have advanced math and history 101 where can I find the books for those classes?" Amy asked.

"How about this, give me your schedules and I'll find your books," she told them.

"I don't have any classes and my mommy already has her books," Jessica stated.

"What a sweet little kid, what's your name?" She asked.

"Jessica," she replied.

"So which one of those ladies is your mommy?" she asked.

"These are my friends, my mommy is doing something important right now," Jessica said.

"Well anyways follow me," she told them.

45 minutes later, they finally got there books and got through checkout.

"Are we done yet I'm hungry," Jessica commented.

"Me too can we stop to get some food on the way home?" Odd asked.

"Yes we need food," Amy exclaimed.

"Why do I feel like we're watching three kids," Yumi commented.

"I don't know but I do know we're hungry," Amy stated.

"Never mind," Yumi commented.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the house Thomas inherited**

Thomas entered the house, eager to find out what his dad had been working on he quickly made his way to the big basement door, he was finally able to enter, he has been waiting for this day for a long time, what could this secret be and could he use it to become rich that is what he was thinking as opened the door and entered the basement, there were several inventions but what caught his attention was a hologram projector with a computer attached to it, so he hooked the simpleteck 400 up to the commuter and turned it and the computer on.

After putting on the headset for the simpleteck 400 he said "activate the hologram thing."

Being designed to help Thomas operate commuters it did as it was told and a holographic landscape appeared.

"No way, this is amazing," Thomas said staring at the hologram.

After looking at it for a minute he asked "so what is it?"

"Readouts show it's a holographic map of a virtual world," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Sweet can you say virtual theme park," Thomas commented.

"Certainly, virtual theme park," the simpleteck 400 said.

"Right, now where can I find this virtual land?" Thomas asked.

"Accessing information, at a factory not to far from here, though it's currently shut down," the simpleteck 400 said.

"Do you know why?" Thomas asked.

"Answer unknown," it replied.

"Would turning it back on be a good idea?" Thomas asked.

"Insufficient data, accurate answer can not be given now," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Fine then I'll use my own scientific reasoning," he said before flipping a coin.

"It's heads and that means we're going on a road trip," Thomas explained.

"Your reasoning is flawed a coin toss is not…" the simpleteck 400 started to say but Thomas was not listing and turned it off and walking out of the room with it.

**((((End chapter))))**

top20fan13: four reviews for one chapter I don't know what to say, thank you so much well anyways this chapter is a little strange but the plot will soon become clear, well thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.


	3. C3: the first day

Disclaimer: we still do not own Code Lyoko

**Chapter introduction)**

Amy: welcome back to the story, for those of you who like this story we have good news

top20fan13: we do?

Amy: yes, the next chapter is finished.

top20fan13: nice where is it?

Amy: this is the next chapter, and it starts now.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter three) the first day  
Time/place) two days later/ the house**

"OK can I please have your attention, with classes starting today we need to work something out," Cyndi stated.

"Well I have math Monday and Wednesday from four to six pm, history on Thursday from five to nine pm and I work at the supermarket on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday from four to 10 PM," Amy stated.

"Well I need to make sure someone will be here to watch Jessica when I'm at my class," Cyndi said.

"When do you have class?" James asked.

"Tuesday and Thursday from nine am to noon," Cyndi replied.

"Don't worry I'll make sure there is always someone available to watch Jessica when your not here," James told her.

"Thanks," Cyndi replied.

"Mommy what day is it today?" Jessica asked.

"Tuesday," Cyndi replied.

"And what time is it?" Jessica asked.

"8:20 AM," Cyndi said after checking her watch.

"Your book mommy," Jessica said holding a large book with a black cover.

Cyndi then took the book from Jessica and said "thank you."

"Mommy why is your book so heavy?" Jessica asked.

"Probably because my class is going to teach me a lot of stuff, but I would have preferred a book with a pink cover," Cyndi replied.

"Because mommy loves the color pink," Jessica said.

"And mommy loves you as well," Cyndi replied.

"See you after class," Jessica said before giving her mom a hug.

"I hope your class goes well, "James said before giving his wife a kiss.

"You two are the best see you later," Cyndi said before leaving the house.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the factory**

"So this is the factory, nice," Thomas commented as he hooked the simpleteck 400 up to the supercomputer.

"OK now can you tell me why it was turned off?" Thomas asked.

"Negative, to access that information you would need to turn it back on," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"And how do I do that?" Thomas asked looking for the power button.

"Two levels down there's a big computer, if you want to turn it on flip the switch, then come back up here and we'll find out why it was shut down," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Sounds easy enough," he said before doing said task, though it did take him 10 minutes to find the switch, he then went back to his computer.

"Problem found," it said.

"Good, no wait is that bad?" Thomas asked.

"The reason it was turned off is because the main processor of Lyoko named XANA was using the land to launch attacks on the real world," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Please that sounds like the plot of a cartoon to me and besides I don't remember any attacks on this world," Thomas commented.

"The Lyoko system has a way of hiding the attacks," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Clever but what's Lyoko?" Thomas asked.

"It's the name of the virtual land," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"So we need to fix this XANA thing," Thomas commented.

"That would be a good idea," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"I got an idea I saw a movie with an evil computer, we need to let it know that it's not boss, maybe if we modify its programming to be more like yours, you haven an advanced AI that seams to work great," Thomas commented.

"Are you saying you want to re-program XANA to be more self aware?" the simpleteck 400 asked.

"Yes then we let it know its place is running my new virtual theme park," Thomas replied.

" Readings show your plan only has a 51.4 percent chance of working, do you wish to proceed," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"You know my policy if it's above 50 percent the answer is yes, so do it now," Thomas exclaimed.

"Very well, this task will take an estimated three hours to complete," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Ok then, I'll get something to eat see you later," Thomas stated.

"Goodbye Thomas," the simpleteck 400 replied.

**

* * *

**

**Place) our hero's house**

"So let me get this straight you have class on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday plus you work on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday," Odd commented.

"That's right," Amy replied.

"Don't you think your overdoing it just a little bit," Odd told her.

"No not at all, I can handle this but thanks for caring," Amy replied.

"Mommy is taking me to a movie after class," Jessica commented.

"Really which one are you going to see?" Amy asked.

"The one about the bunnies," Jessica replied.

"I heard about that one I'm sure you will like it," Amy commented.

"You should read the story mommy is reading to me, it's great," Jessica commented.

"Well she showed it to some people who might turn it into a cartoon," Amy explained.

"Yippy it's going to be on TV," Jessica commented.

"Well it's not official yet," Amy stated.

"Well when can I meat mommy's sister?" Jessica asked.

"Odd why don't you answer that one," Amy stated.

"Well Odd when will I see her?" Jessica asked.

"Well um…" Odd said trying to think up an answer.

"Would you like some candy I have dots?" Amy asked her.

"Yippy candy," Jessica exclaimed.

Amy then gave the box of dots to Jessica and whispered to Odd "behold the power of dots."

**

* * *

**

**Place) an English class at the collage **

"What happened to the teacher, class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago," Elisabeth exclaimed.

"I heard the teacher who was originally going to teach this class was a major jerk but he retired," a student commented.

"Just curious but why does a football player need to take an English class," Elisabeth asked Ulrich.

"My parents insisted that I take classes like this so I have a back up plan just incase something happens," Ulrich stated.

"Why are you taking this class," Yumi asked Elisabeth.

"To get it out of the way, I got English and math this semester and hopefully I won't need to take to many more classes in these subjects," Elisabeth explained.

As she was saying this the instructor entered the room she then said "well then do the work and this class won't be hard at all."

"You're 10 minutes late" a student told her

"Sorry about that my brother was bugging me asking for a free meal well anyways my name is Michelle Findell and this is English 101 even though I was a little late today I don't tolerate any form of lateness, if your more then 15 minutes late to class, don't even bother coming and any late work will not be accepted, any questions?" Michelle said in a slightly angry tone.

"What's you're problem?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't discuss my personal life during class" Michelle snapped, she then took a deep breath and said "anyways you should all have pen and paper so your fist assignment is a one to two page paper about yourself you have one hour starting now."

"What if we don't have supplies?" a student asked.

"Then leave or get some we have a bookstore and it's not my job to provide supplies this is not grade school" Michelle exclaimed.

"An assignment already?" Elisabeth asked.

"This is a fun one, it allows you to get to know the other students better, you might even make some new friends," Michelle replied.

"If you have some problems, I know a very nice psychiatrist you can talk to," Yumi stated.

"I don't have a lot of free time, I'm a very busy person," Michelle replied.

"Well technically she's a student training to be one but I'm sure she'll be willing to talk to you when you're available," Yumi explained.

"Can you give me her phone number?" Michele asked.

"OK," Yumi said then wrote the information on a piece of paper before giving it to the instructor.

"Her name is Cyndi," Yumi stated.

"Thanks but don't think this means I'm going to give you any extra time," Michelle stated.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the factory**

"I'm back," Thomas exclaimed as he entered the room. He then put the headset on and asked "so are you done yet?"

"Task complete," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"So is that XANA thing fixed?" Thomas asked.

"That is unknown," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"So any other problems I need to attend to before we open for business?" Thomas asked.

"Yes the many pits of the virtual land know as the digital void, falling into this pit would cause you to be stuck there perpetually," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"That's not good, not good at all, if people get trapped in our park we'll get sued," Thomas commented.

"Also we have no control over the monsters, XANA does," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"This land has monsters, what do they look like?" Thomas asked.

"Accessing information," the simpleteck 400 said before displaying the monsters profile cards.

While Thomas was looking at the cards of XANA's monsters a tower in the polar region became active.

**((((End chapter))))**

Milly: well that concludes another chapter, something tells me that Jeremie and Thomas are not going to get along, well anyways next time on the story find out what XANA is up to and if Jessica Swanson's story gets turned into a TV show, though hopefully Cyndi will get more then I do for reporting for top20fan13. (68 cents and a box of grape juice)

Amy: really I get 28 cents and a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Milly: well anyways until next time this has been Milly reporting for the code Lyoko sequel.


	4. C4: the return of XANA

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I never will

Chapter intro)

Milly: greetings readers and welcome back to the story, it's nice to know that you like our new format well anyways here's the next chapter of the story enjoy.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter four) the return of XANA   
Place/ Time) movie theater/ later that day**

"That was a great movie," Jessica commented.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Cyndi replied.

"So now what mommy?" Jessica asked.

"How about this we go home and I'll make us some milkshakes," Cyndi replied.

"OK mommy," Jessica replied as they got in the car.

"So mommy how was school?" Jessica asked.

"It was great, I have a nice teacher and the class went well," Cyndi replied.

"Why do you go to school mommy?" Jessica asked.

"Because I need these classes so I can get a job helping people with there problems," Cyndi explained.

"Mommy you're the best," Jessica commented.

"And you're the best daughter a mother could ask for," Cyndi stated.

"Thank you mommy," Jessica replied.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the house, as soon as they entered James said "I've got some good news."

"Really what?" Cyndi asked as she stopped to listen to James; however Jessica continued to walk to the kitchen.

"I got a call from the people at pinkstar, they like your sister's story and want to see you Friday at noon to work out all the details," James explained.

"This is fantastic, many kids will be able to see my sister's work on TV, this is so great," Cyndi exclaimed.

"So how was the movie?" James asked.

"For a children's movie it was very good, Jessica loved it," Cyndi replied.

"Sounds like you had a great time," James stated.

"Yes and now I'm going to make her a milkshake," Cyndi said as she walked towards the kitchen.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Jessica said "sorry mommy," she was holding an empty bottle of milk and standing in a puddle of milk, some of it was on her dress.

"Don't worry about it we can always get more milk," Cyndi replied.

"It was heavy then I dropped it, and milk went everywhere, make big mess," Jessica explained.

"It's OK I'm not mad but I do suggest you put on some clean clothes," Cyndi told her.

"OK mommy," Jessica said as she went towards her room.

A few minutes later Jessica returned to the kitchen wearing clean clothes and Odd just finished cleaning up the milk.

"I got an idea why don't we go to the store and get some more milk," Odd suggested.

"Are you just saying that because you want to visit Amy at her workplace?" Cyndi asked.

"Well yes," Odd replied.

"That reminds me I need a few things for my class, can I come?" Aelita asked.

"Sure," Cyndi replied.

"Mommy I'm getting tired can we make milkshakes some other time?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, goodnight Jessica," Cyndi replied.

"Goodnight mommy," Jessica said before she started walking to her room.

Cyndi, Odd and Aelita then walked to Cyndi's car.

"James was right," Cyndi commented.

"About what?" Aelita asked.

"Having a kid was a great idea, I really enjoy being a mom," Cyndi stated.

"And I think your doing a great job, you're a fantastic parent," Aelita replied.

"Thanks," Cyndi said before she starting driving to the store.

Shortly after they left one of the house's windows starting cracking.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the factory**

"OK how about a virtual fence?" Thomas asked.

"Not possible," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Well we need a way to make it safer, I can't avoid losing customers to a big hole," Thomas exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" the simpleteck 400 asked.

"Find a way to make it safer," Thomas exclaimed.

"Very well processing request," it replied.

"You do that, I'm going home now to watch a movie on cable see you tomorrow," Thomas said before he left.

**

* * *

**

**Place) Sara's superstore (9:48 pm)**

Things were slow as usual and Amy was reading a magazine when she noticed Odd.

"What brings you here?" Amy asked.

"We needed a few things so how are you doing?" Odd asked.

"I'm bored, it's been like 15 minutes since a costumer passed through here, I like this job," Amy commented.

"Really, but you just said it was boring," Odd stated.

"That's true but right now I'm getting paid for doing nothing so it's not really that bad," Amy replied.

"Well here comes Cyndi and Aelita with some work for you," Odd commented.

Amy then scanned the milk and school supplied and said "that will be seven dollars."

Cyndi gave Amy a ten dollar bill and as Amy was getting the change the ground shook and the floor cracked in some places.

"Here's your change," Amy said as she gave Cyndi her change.

"I hope that was not what I think it was," Aelita commented.

"Earthquake," Amy replied.

"We don't get earthquakes here," Odd commented.

"Well there's a first for everything," Amy replied.

"That only happened one other time and that was when…" Odd stared to say.

"Now that's not possible we shut him down a long time ago," Amy commented.

"What are you talking about?" Cyndi asked.

"It's a long story," Amy replied.

Then the ground shook again and some of the walls started to crack.

"Aelita is it possible for him to be back?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but I sure hope not," Aelita commented.

"Can I think about this for a little bit?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Aelita replied.

"Could XANA be back, but how I flipped the switch myself I know he's gone but if this is a XANA attack the only way I know to stop it is the return trip, now if I'm right XANA is reusing an old attack probably to catch us by surprise and destroy us so there's probably not a trap, now a solo mission with me or Odd is probably not a good idea but we need someone at the computer as well, if I remember correctly Jeremie said as long as there not in Lyoko they won't remember anything, perfect I know what to do," Amy thought to herself. She then said "Cyndi we need your help."

"Are you sure about this?" Odd asked.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing," Amy replied.

"So how can I help you?" Cyndi asked.

"Well first we need you to drive us to the factory so we can find out if Aelita is right," Amy replied.

"Then what?" Cyndi asked.

"We hope I'm wrong," Aelita commented.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the house**

Jeremie and the others had just made it out of the house and were now standing on the sidewalk.

"This is just crazy, why is this happening," James exclaimed.

Yumi was making sure everyone was there and quickly asked "where's Jessica?"

"How could I forget she's sleeping, I need to go," James said before running in the house.

"What do we do now," Elisabeth exclaimed.

"First don't panic," Yumi told her.

"How can I not panic, our house is falling, the ground keeps shaking and I have no idea why any of this is happening," Elisabeth exclaimed.

Jeremie was trying to find Aelita and did not see her anywhere not knowing that she was not there he went into the house to look for her.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked him.

"I going to look for Aelita," Jeremie exclaimed as he entered the house.

"Aelita is not here," Ulrich tried to tell him but Jeremie did not hear him.

Meanwhile James was on his was to Jessica's room running as fast as he could knowing he needed to get there before anything bad happened to Jessica. He soon made it to her room where she was sound asleep, James quickly picked her up and carried her out of the room and soon ran into Jeremie.

"Have you seen Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"She went to the store with Odd and Cyndi," James replied.

"Oh I forgot," Jeremie stated.

Then a section of the floor between them and the steeps collapsed. (Yes they are on the second floor.)

"This is not good," James commented.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the factory**

"So pretty much me and Odd need to help Aelita get to a tower," Amy explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Cyndi asked.

"Well there are usably monsters, we need you to work the computer and tell us were the monsters are and keep track of our life points," Amy explained.

"And that's your health while your there," Cyndi replied.

"Yes it's kind of like a video game" Amy stated.

"I think I understand now," Cyndi said as the elevator came to a stop.

When Cyndi saw the computer level she commented "wow it's amazing."

"I know Lyoko is I have great memories here," Amy commented.

**

* * *

**

**(Flashback scene)**

"Hey creepy I bet you can't hit me," Amy tells one of the roachters.

The roachter turns towards Amy and starts charging a shot. Amy then presses the button on her wand and points it at the roachter making a red shied bubble appear around it. The roachter then fires its shot which bounces off the inside of the shield and gets deflected back at the roachter and destroys it. Amy then presses the button again to make the shield go away.

"You see that I made it look like a fool," Amy commented. (30)

One of the 2 reaming roachters fired a charged shot which hit Amy in the leg. (Amy 10 LP)

She then runs back behind the trees.

"Amy you only have 10 life points left," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Where did that other roachter go?" Amy asked.

"It's over here," Aelita replied. (80)

Amy replied "I'm coming Aelita." (10)

The roachter fires at Aelita but she jumps out of the way. It fires again and this time the shot hits Aelita's right leg. (Aelita 70 LP)

Amy then runs up next to Aelita. The roachter starts charging a shot then Amy puts a shield bubble around the roachter. The shot gets deflected back on the roachter and it gets destroyed. Two seconds later the shield breaks.

"Oh great the damage it takes carries over," Amy commented. (10)

"Must I remind you your job is to protect Aelita," Jeremie informed Amy.

"What do you think I'm doing baking a cake?" Amy asked.

"Just get rid of the final roachter so Aelita can deactivate the tower," Jeremie replied.

Amy then says "it all comes down to this one monster left and I only have 10 life points left."

Amy vs. roachter

The roachter fires at Amy she jumps and the shot just misses. She then points her wand at the roachter and fires a yellow star shaped blast which hits the roachter destroying it.

Amy then said "I did it I beat the monsters." She then asks "Now what?" (10)

**(End flashback)**

* * *

"So how do you work this thing?" Cyndi asked.

"To be honest I can't remember," Amy replied.

"Does anyone know why there's another computer attached to the supercomputer?" Odd asked.

Cyndi then sat in the chair by the computer and put the headset on, she then asked "OK now what do I do?"

"It depends on what task you are trying to achieve, tell me your problem and I'll find a solution," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"You can talk," Cyndi exclaimed.

"Yes and my primary function is to help people use complicated computers," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Then how do I send my friends to this Lyoko place so they can stop XANA?" Cyndi asked.

"Well tell whoever is going to Lyoko to enter the scanners one level down," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Before you go, promise me you will be careful, I don't want anything bad happening to my friends," Cyndi told them.

"Don't worry we'll be careful," Amy replied.

Aelita, Amy and Odd, then took the elevator down to the scanner level and entered the scanners.

"One moment please… character cards found, would you like me to transfer them to Lyoko now?" the simpleteck 400 asked.

"Yes," Cyndi replied.

"Accessing information, press red button to begin transfer procedure," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Let's do this," Cyndi commented as she pushed the button.

**((((End chapter)))**

Milly: well it looks like that's were we're stopping. In the next chapter find out if they can stop this attack before anyone gets hurt and if Amy's plan works the way she planed it.

Amy: goodbye until next time and thanks for reading the story.


	5. C5: the return of XANA part two

Disclaimer: I don't own the code Lyoko so don't sue me I'm just telling a story

**Chapter introduction)**

Milly: welcome back to the story once again it's Lyoko time so just a reminder or LPM or life point meter will be making sure you the reader always knows how many life points our heroes have left.

Amy: also for those of you who are not familiar with my Lyoko form it's a pink top with purple stripes on the sleeves and a long white skirt and my weapon is a wand with a purple handle and a red ball shaped gem, there's a button on the bottom of the handle, the wand can fire a star shaped projectile attack and can be used to create a shield bubble that brakes after taking 40 points pf damage.

Milly: now to the chapter.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter five) the return of XANA part two**

The computer then sent Odd, Amy and Aelita to Lyoko.

"So now what do I do?" Cyndi asked.

"Warn them of any monster activity, the monsters will show up as red circles on the map XANA uses these monsters in an attempt to stop them from getting to the tower," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"So what's there goal?" Cyndi asked.

"To get to the activated tower and have Aelita de-activate it," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Sounds easy enough, so which way is this tower?" Cyndi asked.

"To the north of there present location," the simpleteck 400.

"OK the tower you seek is to the north," Cyndi told the others.

**

* * *

**

**Story note)** the others can only hear Cyndi; they can't hear the simpleteck 400 in Lyoko.

* * *

**In Lyoko (polar region) LPM activated **

"Thanks Cyndi, It's nice to be back this place rocks," Amy exclaimed. (100)

"You may like it but I don't see how after being to the real world this place seams so empty, I miss the real world already," Aelita commented.

"Watch out there are five monsters approaching from behind you," Cyndi warned them.

Amy turned around just in time to see a laser hit her. (Amy 90 LP)

"It's just roachters this should be easy," Odd said before firing an arrow at one of the roachters, the roachter the shot was aimed for moved out of the way but the arrow did manage to hit one of the other four roachters and it exploded.

"You got one, only four left," Cyndi told them.

"My turn," Amy stated as she fired a shot from her wand at one of the roachters, the star shaped beam was off to the right a little but the monster did not realize that and accidentally moved into the path of the beam and got destroyed.

Amy then pointed her want towards the sky and said "corrector Amy is back and all roachters are going to the trash bin."

Two of the reaming roachters reacted to this by firing charged shots at her and they both hit. (Amy 50 LP)

"Be careful you're down to 50 energy points and try to save the celebrating for later," Cyndi stated.

"Cyndi there called life points," Amy explained. (50)

Odd then exclaimed "over here I'm ready", to get the roachters attention, and it worked as all three roachters were now after him.

**3 roachters vs. Odd**

The roachters started to fire there lasers at Odd, he jumped out of the way of one laser but into another. (Odd 80 LP)

"Odd three against one is not good odds," Cyndi told him.

"I know they don't have a chance," Odd said before jumping to avoid some lasers after that he jumped again and fired three arrows mid jump, the first arrow hit the center of the roachter destroying it, the second arrow managed to hit its target as well and that roachter was destroyed as well, however the other roachter scampered out of the way and the arrow missed but it did mange to hit Amy in the leg. (Amy 40 LP)

"Only one left and Odd don't attack Amy anymore she's down to 40 points," Cyndi stated.

"I still have 40," Amy replied in a surprised tone.

"Focus Amy, remember we're battling roachters here," Odd told her.

"Sorry," Amy said as she searched for the remaining roachter, she saw it sneaking up behind Aelita. Amy then said "it's time for shield power," before pointing the wand but she forgot to press the button, Aelita did not see the roachter but she did see the beam heading for her and jumped out of the way, the beam kept going and hit the roachter before it was able to fire destroying it.

"Works for me," Amy commented. (40)

"Nice job all the monsters are gone and most of you still have plenty of health points left," Cyndi stated.

"Why can't she just call them life points," Amy thought to herself.

Meanwhile the simpleteck 400 said "Cyndi you do know after they de-activate the tower it will active a trip in the past to before this attack happened and unless you're registered in the supercomputer you will forget everything."

"Then how do I register?" Cyndi asked.

"It will only take a few seconds; I'll set up a 90 second delay on my programming. Just press my red button after that you'll have 90 seconds to enter the middle scanner, the process will only take a few seconds after that just come back up here and help your friends get to the tower," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Got it," Cyndi said before pressing the red button, she then took the elevator down to the scanners she then entered the one in the middle. About twenty seconds later it closed and the computer registered Cyndi when it was done the scanner opened and Cyndi went back to the computer.

"Process complete, you will now remember everything," the simpleteck 400 stated.

Cyndi checked the map and saw they were almost at the tower, but there were 3 red circles on the map.

"Watch out I see three monsters in your area," Cyndi warned them.

"Do you know what kind of monster?" Amy asked.

"What kind of monster are they up against?" Cyndi asked.

"Crabs," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"The computer says there crabs," Cyndi told the others.

"And just three of them this should not be to hard," Amy commented. (40)

"Just be careful these monsters look tougher," Cyndi warned them.

"I'll get this one and protect Aelita, Odd you get the other two," Amy said.

"Just be careful you only have 40 health points left," Cyndi warned her.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Amy said as she quickly fired at the crab hitting it in the front with her wand's attack causing the crab to lose half of its life points, the crab then fired a charged shot at Amy that knocked her down. (Amy 20 LP)

"Right attack the weak point on top, how could I have forgotten that," Amy commented. (20)

"Amy get away from there you only have 20 energy points left, you can't afford to lose any more," Cyndi exclaimed.

"Calm down there's nothing to worry about," Amy replied.

Meanwhile Odd managed to destroy one of the other two crabs but was hit by a charged shot from the other one. (Odd 60 LP)

"Amy please let the others take care of this," Cyndi exclaimed.

"Sorry I can't do that," Amy replied she then waited for the crab to fire and jumped to the right to avoid the blast, she then fired at the crab but missed completely.

"That's embarrassing," Amy commented before laughing a little she then jumped in the air as the crab charged a shot, both Amy and the crab fired at the same time, Amy shot was on target this time and hit the XANA symbol causing the crab to explode, however the crab's laser was also on target and the blast hit Amy causing her to run out of life points and get devitalized.

When Cyndi saw this happen she became very sad and starting crying after about a minute she said "why did she not listen to me," through her tears.

"Answer unknown I can't read minds," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Is that some sort of joke, I'm in no mood for jokes she was my best friend," Cyndi exclaimed.

"Was your friend, do you not like me anymore?" Amy asked as she got of the elevator.

"Well it's just that… Amy is that you," Cyndi replied.

"Yes who else would it be?" Amy asked.

"But I thought you were…" Cyndi started to say.

"No running out of life points only sends you back to the real world," Amy explained.

"Well you forgot to tell me that," Cyndi stated.

"Oh I'm so sorry I can be so stupid sometimes, please forgive me," Amy replied.

"Well you are my best friend, just don't scare me like that again," Cyndi stated.

Meanwhile in Lyoko Odd jumped on top of the last crab and fired an arrow into the XANA symbol causing the monster to explode, Aelita then ran to the tower.

* * *

Jeremie, James and Jessica were still trapped on the second floor of the house and were running out of hallway as another section collapsed.

"Now what do we do?" James asked.

"I have no idea," Jeremie replied.

"Daddy I'm scared," Jessica stated.

* * *

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

* * *

**After the return trip  
Place) the house**

"Do you think Jeremie noticed?" Amy asked.

"Odd, Amy we have a situation," Jeremie told them.

"I didn't do it," Amy stated.

"No but it seams someone did, but how they activated the return trip without Aelita I do not know," Jeremie said.

"We did not re-activate XANA but we did stop him," Amy said proudly.

"You went into Lyoko," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Yes along with Odd and Aelita our mission was successful," Amy replied.

"Do you have any idea what XANA could have done to you, don't you think he's going to find some way of making sure we can't just shut him off without any bad side effects," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Actually no I did not think of that but it's time for me to go, I have to get to work," Amy said before leaving.

"So what do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"We need to go to the factory and take care of this," Jeremie stated.

Jeremie, Odd and Aelita then left to go to the factory.

**((((End chapter))))**

Milly: well that concludes another chapter of the story, next time find out if XANA did do something to them, things should start getting interesting very soon.

Amy: I agree there.

Milly: well thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	6. C6: a few ideas and plans

Disclaimer) we still don't own Code Lyoko and we never will

Milly: Welcome back, last time on the story they stopped the XANA attack but can they shut down XANA before he does something to convince them otherwise, let's find out.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter six) a few ideas and plans**

Jeremie, Odd and Aelita arrived at the factory and were taking the elevator down to the computer level when Aelita asked "what do we do if XANA did do something to me?"

"Then it'll be just like last time, I just hope nothing happened," Jeremie said as the elevator came to a stop.

When the elevator doors opened it did not take Jeremie long to notice Thomas sitting by the computer using the simpleteck 400.

"Who is he and why is he here?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," Odd stated.

"I'm Thomas; now the question is who are the three of you and how did you find this place?" Thomas asked.

"Answer unknown. By what you said I assume we have company," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"No the real question is how did you find this place," Jeremie asked Thomas.

"Can you tell them how I found this place?" Thomas asked.

"Certainly, his dad was one of the people who made Lyoko however he recently died and Thomas inherited his house and we found information about Lyoko in the basement," the simpleteck 400 explained.

"Just great," Jeremie said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I don't want my idea being shut down," Thomas explained.

"Well out of the way, I need to use the computer," Jeremie told him.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"I need to run a test to see if XANA did anything to my friends," Jeremie explained.

"When did that happen?" Thomas asked.

"XANA launched an attack and while you were seeing a movie three people went to Lyoko to stop the attack, the return trip was successful and your memory was wiped clean of everything that happened," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Oh, in that case did I like the movie?" Thomas asked.

"You never told me so I don't know," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Well I got a movie to see, don't break anything while I'm gone," Thomas told Jeremie before leaving.

"OK get to the scanners I have a test to run," Jeremie stated.

"I've got the test ready just press my red button to start it," the simpleteck 400 stated.

Jeremie then pressed the button and the test began, Jeremie then waited nervously for the results.

After about 47 seconds the simpleteck 400 said "test show they were infected with a virus that is currently inactive."

"What does this virus do?" Jeremie asked.

"Well it's receiving a signal from XANA, once XANA is shut down the signal will stop and the virus will activate putting it's victim into a coma, also the signal only has a range of 750 miles, and finally there's a 99.9 percent chance that Amy is infected as well," the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Great now what," Jeremie said out loud.

"Well if you can manage to make an anti-virus then once the virus is gone shut down XANA…" the simpleteck 400 stated.

"Why did you let that nut turn XANA back on anyways," Jeremie yelled.

"I can't make his choices for him, only tell him the options, he felt it was worth the risk," the simpleteck 400 replied.

By that time the others were getting off the elevator.

"We heard the bad news, looks like the hero club is open for business again," Odd commented.

"I tried to call Amy to tell her but her cell phone is turned off," Aelita commented.

"Amy always turns her phone off when she's working," Odd stated.

"Let's get home, you can work on this tomorrow," Aelita stated.

Jeremie agreed and the three of them got on the elevator and were on there way out of the factory.

However XANA was busy processing the data from his latest attack "so the plan to catch them by surprise failed, at least the virus plan worked, it seams they use a concept of teamwork on trust, the question is can this be used against them," it processed and XANA was working on an idea for its next attack.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the house  
Time) about twenty minutes later**

Cyndi and Jessica just arrived at the house returning from their trip to see a movie.

"James we're making milkshakes in the kitchen do you want one?" Cyndi asked.

"OK, also I have some good news for you," James replied.

"Let me guess they want to make my sister's story a TV show," Cyndi replied.

"You're right they want to see you Friday at noon to work out the details," James explained.

"Yippy this is good for mommy," Jessica exclaimed.

"Yes now I'll get the milk and other supplies and you can get the cups," Cyndi replied.

"OK mommy," Jessica said happily.

They then made some milkshakes and talked about various things in the process, after finishing the milkshake Jessica decided she was ready to get some sleep.

"Goodnight mommy," Jessica exclaimed before giving her mom a hug, she then walked towards her room.

"Did I mention how much I like being a mom," Cyndi stated.

"Maybe a few times," James replied.

"Well I do" Cyndi replied before walking out of the kitchen as she passed through the next room she noticed Jeremie sitting on the couch looking kind of sad.

"You look a little upset, would you like to talk about it?" Cyndi asked.

"No I can't," Jeremie told her.

"Can I ask why," Cyndi replied.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremie told her.

"OK but when you're ready to talk let me know," Cyndi replied.

Jeremie then walked away and towards his room.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that XANA thing," Cyndi thought to herself before walking to her room for the night, she then walked into the next room and saw Odd sitting on the couch looking at the front door.

"Waiting for Amy to get home again," Cyndi commented.

"Yes there's something I need to tell her," Odd stated.

"OK well goodnight Odd," Cyndi said before heading towards her room.

Odd waited until he fell asleep at midnight but no one came through the door, he tired to stay awake longer but he fell asleep in the chair.

**

* * *

**

**Place) Sara's house**

Amy was sting at a desk by a computer working on a spreadsheet program typing in various numbers and formulas wile listing to keane's album hopes and fears, Sara who happened to walk by outside noticed she was still awake and walked into the room.

"I thought I told you needed to stop at 11pm," Sara stated.

"And I will," Amy replied.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to guess 10:30 pm," Amy replied.

"Wrong, it's 12:27 AM," Sara told her

Amy checked her watch to she if she was right. After checking her watch she said "Well time flies when you're having fun."

"You're the only person I know that thinks that going over my stores financial numbers is fun," Sara commented.

"And that's why you pay me ten dollars to do it for you," Amy stated.

"You can stay here for the night, just get some sleep now you can continue later," Sara stated.

"But I have class tomorrow," Amy complained.

"You can work after class," Sara told her.

"OK you win," Amy said before saving her work and turning off the CD player, she then walked out of the room.

**((((End chapter))))**

Amy: sorry about the delay top20fan13 has been very busy lately, but we **finally** completed another chapter, well anyways thanks for reading the chapter and we're going to start work on the next chapter soon, well thanks for reading the story and here's a free mint to make up for the long wait.


	7. C7: the new problem

Disclaimer: top20fan13 does not own code Lyoko and he never will.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: The New Adventures  
Chapter seven) the new problem  
Time) the next morning (Wednesday)  
Place) our hero's house**

Cyndi had just put on a light green shirt and a lavender skirt and was walking down the steeps on her way to the kitchen when she noticed Odd was sleeping on the chair by the door.

"Odd wake up it's morning," Cyndi commented as she tapped his shoulder.

Odd woke up and after seeing where he was asked "did Amy get home yet?"

"No I did not see her yet, and I assuming you did not either, otherwise you would be sleeping in your room and not here," Cyndi commented.

"I think I feel asleep a little after midnight," Odd commented.

"Why don't you give Amy a call and ask her where she is," Cyndi suggested.

"Good idea," Odd said before calling Amy's cell phone, however she did not answer.

"Where can she possibly be?" Odd thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Time) just after 11 AM  
Place) Sara's house**

Amy had just woken up, she was in the room Aelita had used, that was before Cyndi and James bought a big house and invited Amy and her friends to live with them.

"Another fantastic morning," Amy said out loud before walking to the kitchen for some breakfast. After checking the fridge, she found a plate with two pieces of pizza and a note on it, the note read "sorry but I have a lot to do today, I made you some breakfast pizza just warm it up in the microwave and make sure you're not late to class."

-your cousin Sara

"Thank you Sara," Amy commented before she grabbed on of the pieces and stared eating it.

"I wonder what Jeremie and the others found out at the factory yesterday, maybe I should call them," Amy thought to herself, she then opened her purse to look for her phone. She found candy, keys, a coupon for eighty-five cents off on a box of fruit snacks, seven pens, her name tag for work but no phone.

"Not again," Amy complained, she then remembered the food next to her and resumed eating.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at the house**

"Still no answer," Odd commented as he put his cell phone down.

"Calm down Odd, maybe she just lost her phone again," Jeremie stated.

"Like that time four months ago when she could not find her phone anywhere and you found in the freezer the next day," Cyndi commented.

Odd then laughed and said "you got a point, I'm sure she'll show up to class later today."

"When she does tell her to call the next time she spends the night somewhere else," Cyndi told him.

"Ok I will do that," Odd replied.

"Thank you," Cyndi replied.

"Great three hours to math class, I'm not looking forward to this," Elisabeth commented.

"Same here, but Amy loves math so I'm sure she'll be there," Odd commented.

"Looks like someone has feelings for Amy, is she your girlfriend?" Elisabeth asked.

"I'll think I'll get something to eat now," Odd said before running to the kitchen.

"Figures, he's always hungry," Elisabeth commented.

**

* * *

**

**Place) the collage (math class)  
Time) 4 minutes before class**

Amy looked at her watch after walking up the steeps to the forth floor, she was running out of time and she knew it, she opened the door and ran down the hall, entering the classroom just as the watch beeped singling it was four pm.

"I can't remember the last time I saw someone run that fast, what's your hurry," the teacher asked.

'I did not want to be late," Amy replied.

The teacher looked at his watch and said "well you're three minutes early."

"Really, oh I forgot my watch is three minutes fast," Amy commented.

"Well mine is 17.9 seconds slow," the teacher replied.

"Amy where have you been?" Odd asked her.

"At Sara's house, she need help with something so I worked on in most of the night then spent the night there," Amy replied.

"That's nice but is it really necessary to discuss your personal life out loud in front of the whole class?" the teacher asked.

"Well I don't mind it's not like I'm hiding a dark secret," Amy replied.

"Yes but I do if you want to talk to each other take a seat and do so, this is math class not social hour," the teacher replied.

"Sorry," Amy replied, she then walked to a seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down, Odd sat down in the seat next to her.

"Amy, there's something very important we need to tell you," Odd told her.

"Ok what is it," Amy replied.

"I can't tell you here," Odd stated.

"What, do we need to go back three rows to talk about it," Amy asked.

"No I mean like after class," Odd replied.

"I promised Sara I would help her some more after class, you know you can tell me now," Amy stated.

"How about this we'll tell you when you get back home," Odd replied.

"Works for me," Amy said happily.

"OK quiet down, this is advance math, and I'm your teacher Mr. Tandell in this class you will be learning the mystery of numbers we call math and all the amazing things it can do for us, now is there anyone who does not have the book for this class," he stated.

There was no response.

"Good, now open your book to page two," Mr. Tandell told the class.

**

* * *

**

**Later that day)**

"Well if there are no more questions you can leave now," the teacher told the students.

"Odd did you tell Amy, that we need to talk to her?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, but she said she was busy," Odd replied.

"She already left, she ran out the door as soon as class was dismissed," Elisabeth commented.

Jeremie tired to call her on her cell phone but no one answered.

"Still no answer?" Odd asked.

"No for some reason Amy won't answer her phone," Jeremie replied.

"Maybe Cyndi was right, maybe she lost her phone again," Odd commented.

'I'm closing shop, you don't need to go home but you can't stay here," the teacher told them.

"Sorry about that," Odd replied.

"It's OK just vacant the room, I got a bowling game to get to," the teacher commented.

After they left the classroom, Jeremie asked "So now how are we going to tell her?"

"When she gets home later tonight," Odd replied.

**

* * *

**

**Time) 8:47 pm  
Place) Sara's house**

Amy was working on the computer and after several hours of work, the task was complete.

"That was not that hard," Amy commented.

Just then Sara entered the room.

"I've got good news since you started that discount card idea three months ago, your profits have increased by 3.97 percent," Amy explained.

"Is that correct?" Sara asked.

"Yes completely," Amy replied.

"One more thing I have something for you," Sara told her.

"Really a gift is not necessary," Amy replied.

"No it's your phone, you left it by register 13 again," Sara said before giving Amy her phone back.

"Thank you, I was wondering where I left that thing," Amy commented.

"I also rented the rocky and Bullwinkle movie if you want to watch it," Sara stated.

"All right, that movie rocks," Amy replied.

About two hours later the movie was over.

"I just remembered Odd had something important he wanted to tell me, can you give me a ride home?" Amy asked.

"It's getting late, maybe you should…" Sara stated to say.

"You don't want to, that's OK I can always take the bus," Amy commented.

"Not this late, I'll give you a ride," Sara told her.

"I don't want to force you do anything you don't want to," Amy stated.

"It's OK, I insist," Sara replied.

Sara then drove Amy to the house they were staying at; she got out of the car and looked at her watch just in time to see the time change to midnight.

"Looks like it's Thursday now," Amy commented before using her key to open the door and enter the house.

"Is anyone still awake, I'm ready to talk now, I'm also very happy at the moment," Amy said out loud.

"Exactly how many bottles of mountain dew did you have today?" Cyndi asked.

"Four," Amy replied.

"Anyways Odd and Jeremie are already sleeping I was sleeping as well but Jessica woke me up about five minutes ago, she had a nightmare and I was just getting her some juice so she can get back to sleep," Cyndi explained.

"Do you know what this important thing Odd wants to tell me is?" Amy asked.

"No idea, they don't want to talk to me about it," Cyndi replied.

"Well see you later," Amy said before walking to her room.

**

* * *

**

**Time) the next day (Thursday)**

It was about four minutes after noon and Amy was just waking up, after changing into a pink shirt and a light blue skirt she left her room to get something to eat, Jeremie happened to be waiting just outside of her room.

"We need to talk," Jeremie told her.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Well first I would like to know why you chose to go to Lyoko instead of just turning XANA off to stop the attack," Jeremie asked.

"I could have done that, I never thought of that idea," Amy commented.

"That's because you don't think things through, did it occur to you that XANA might do something to make sure we can't just turn him off without something bad happening," Jeremie stated.

"Again no, but as the saying goes…" Amy started to say.

"Do you remember the virus XANA put in Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes I do it was… oh no don't tell me she has another virus," Amy replied.

"No all three of you do," Jeremie stated.

"Even Odd?" Amy asked.

"You, Aelita and Odd," Jeremie replied.

Amy then started thinking "no not Odd this is bad, if he finds out it's my fault he got infected by XANA he's probably going to hate me, but I can't just lie to him that's wrong, it figures I would do something to ruin my chances there's no way he's going to like me now what am I going to do."

While she was thinking Jeremie was yelling her about how disappointed he was and how immature her actions were but she was not listening to him anymore.

"Sorry but I need to go," Amy said before running out of the room and towards the exit.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on her," Jeremie thought to himself.

Meanwhile Amy was heading for the exit, she wanted to go somewhere she could think and she had a lot to think about however before she could leave Cyndi stopped her and said "you look upset can I help you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Amy replied.

"Don't give me that answer, you did not let me use that reason five years ago why should I," Cyndi replied.

"Can you just give me some time to think things trough, if I don't feel better by the time I get back, then we'll talk," Amy stated.

"It's a deal," Cyndi replied.

Amy then left the house.

"I hope she is happy when she gets back, It's sad to see her like that," Cyndi commented, she then started to walk to her room but stopped when Jeremie asked her "Did you see where Amy went?"

"Yes she left looking very upset; do you know anything about why?" Cyndi replied.

"I kind of yelled at her," Jeremie replied.

Odd just entered the room and said "you yelled at her again."

"Well sometimes she acts so childish, she's not 13 anymore," Jeremie replied.

"Where did she go?" Odd asked.

"Knowing her she went to ride the bus," Cyndi replied.

"Thanks," Odd told her.

"Before either of you go I want to know what is going on, Amy is our friend why were you yelling at her." Cyndi asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jeremie replied.

"I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me what is going on," Cyndi explained.

"It's not that big we can handle it," Jeremie told her.

"I've been Amy's friend for over ten years, I can tell when she's mad at herself, whatever you told her was big because I've never seen her that mad at herself before," Cyndi explained.

"Well I did say she was childish," Jeremie commented.

"So did Amy, she knows it's true, that's not it," Cyndi replied.

"She's right Amy likes to make jokes about herself so what could you have said that made so mad?" Odd asked.

"I just told her what happened," Jeremie replied.

**

* * *

**

**Place) on the bus**

Amy was staring out the window wondering if there was anything she could do to regain Odd's respect, still convinced that Odd probably hated her right now, just then her phone rang, Amy answered it and said "this is Amy speaking."

"Are you looking for answers," the person on the phone asked, it was a lady's voice that Amy recognized but did she not know why.

"Actually yes," Amy replied.

"Answers about XANA?" the person asked.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Amy asked.

"I have my ways, if you want to know XANA's secret meet me at the factory in front of the elevator in less then thirty minutes," the person said before ending the call.

Amy then looked out the window and noticed the bus was pretty close to the factory.

"This is weird, but it could be exactly what I need to make things better," Amy thought before pulling the stop request cord, about ten minutes later she was at the factory. There was someone there by the elevator exactly the same height as Amy, they were wearing a large black coat, a hood covered most of the person's face.

"What a strange person," Amy thought to herself; she then said "So what's the secret? Is it a way to stop XANA?"

"Come closer and I will tell you," the person said using the same female voice.

Amy did so but the mysteries person pulled her hand out of her pocket, she was holding a rag, she then grabbed Amy and held it to her face until she fell asleep.

"Perfect," the person commented.

**((((End chapter))))**

Milly: well that concludes another chapter, mysterious things are happening will they find out the answers before it's too late, tune in next time to find out.


	8. C8 & 9 something about Amy part 1 & 2

Greetings top20fan13 here, just letting all of you know **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **After reading though this with my brother I realized it's not really that good, it's down right bad. though we had fun tearing the story a new one as we read though it. Anyways since the poll ended in a tie, here's the rest of the current plot line.

Warning) this chapter has been injected with self-mocking humor and forth wall breaking. Should you review this **DO NOT **go easy on me, also all edits are in bold so we can all see my mistakes, yeah past me, you rock.

Once again thanks to the Youkai of Endless Possibility for being the best beta-reader ever as well as adding some amusing references to the following chapters. I look forward to having some more chapters for you to beta read soon.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: a pitiful Adventure  
Chapter eight ) something about Amy **

_Last time on the story Amy learned about the virus XANA gave them, upset about the problem she caused, Amy took a bus ride to calm down. Then she got a mysterious call and went to the factory hoping to find answers but only found a trap. Is this the work of XANA? Let's find out. _

**Time) later that day  
****Place) the house **

"She's been gone for several hours now, I hope you're happy." Cyndi told Jeremie.

"Calm down, you know she likes to ride the bus, that one day she was gone almost all day, I'm sure she's fine." James said reassuringly.

Just then the front door opened and Amy walked in. She was wearing a dark purple dress and she had a neutral expression on her face that appeared to be void of any emotion at all.

"Are you OK?" Odd and Cyndi asked at the same time.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." Amy replied.

"You did not show up at your history class, this is not normal for you." Odd replied.

"Really. I missed one class, that's not a big deal." Amy replied **in a voice that also lacked emotion**.

"This is collage, it's very important you attend your classes. don't forget we are your friends if something is bothering you we can help." Cyndi informed her.

"I don't need your help." Amy stated before walking past them and up the steeps to the second floor.

"It looks like she's still mad. I should probably go talk to her." Cyndi noted.

Cyndi then walked up to the second **floor **and to Amy's room. Amy had just placed her laptop computer on a table and was waiting for it to start up.

"We had a deal. I can tell something is not right, though I can't help you if you don't let me." Cyndi pleaded.

"I don't need help. now why don't you go pester someone else." Amy replied.

**Warning: everything from here to the end was written in 2011, so if the writing style changes that's why, also all jokes are not to be taken seriously, it's just a little self humor, now back to the story.**

"Amy you are my best friend and…" Cyndi stated to say

"And your boring me, goodbye." Amy stated before punching Cyndi in the gut with enough force to send her flying out of Amy's room and crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway before gravity took over sending her crashing to the ground.

Amy took a second to admire the work she did before returning to her computer, which was still in it's start up process. Stupid inferior electronic device hurry up already she thought as she stared at the screen.

That's when she noticed something next to her computer with a note which read.

I happened to come across this game recently it's hard, though fun once you get used to it. I also had Jeremy apply the English patch so you can actually read the text. The note was also singed by Odd. With the note was a case containing touhou 12.8 Fairy Wars.

However before Amy could even open the game case Jeremie exclaimed "What did you do?"

"Gave her a free trip because she couldn't get a clue." Amy replied with little emotion in her voice.

"You could have killed her!" he exclaimed.

"You mean I didn't. from the way she landed I concluded she was dead." Amy replied in a plain tone that any genius could tell was not human however the cast has not proved themselves to be smart in this fan fiction yet, why should they start now?

At the same time Odd had just gotten back from probably a food run and was walking up the steps when he saw the scene still happening in the hallway.

"Did we get robbed or something?" Odd inquired.

"Amy did this. there is something seriously wrong with that girl, though that's not the only thing bothering me." Jeremie stated.

"Is that so?" Odd replied concerned.

"It is, why are we all living in the same house. exactly how big is this house anyways, I mean there are ten people living in this house and only two of them are employed. Amy has a part time job as a cashier and James works at a small café. Only a mansion could support this many people though we don't have the income to pay for a mansion. I can't be the only one to see a flaw in that." Jeremie concluded.

Odd looked at Jeremie with a confused look on his face. "Maybe you're the one that's not okay. you're not making any sense."

"OK then how about this. Why has James done nothing, his wife is lying on the floor hurt and he has not even moved an inch." Jeremie retorted.

"Well there's one way to get to the bottom of this. Amy did you do this to Cyndi?" Odd asked.

"Yes, now go away. your show is getting boring and I have some fairies to freeze, take that you pitiful excuse of a enemy." Amy replied.

"Is my head still in one piece?" Cyndi asked as she slowly started to get up.

She had regained consciousness during the previous pointless scene.

"There is something wrong with Amy." Cyndi managed to say though the intense pain she was in.

"She only punched…" Cyndi said before taking a small break pain still flowing though her body.

"…me once. I think that XANA thing you fight… might have… something to do with this."

"You know about XANA." Jeremie gasped.

"It's a long story." Cyndi replied.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in Jeremie's room. I don't want anyone else to learn our secret." Odd stated.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Cyndi stated as she struggled to get to her feet.

After a while they made it to Jeremie's room which took a while because of Cyndi's injuries.

"It can't be XANA's doing he can't attack people directly." Jeremie told them. (1)

"Well then how can you explain the way Amy is acting?" Cyndi demanded.

"Personal reasons, stress, maybe it's that time of the month for her, there's a lot of reasons that could explain her behavior." Jeremie replied brushing her off.

"And I'm sure girls her size are capable of punching someone with the force of a cannon." Cyndi said sarcastically.

"Well… I can't explain that." Jeremie sighed.

"Are you ready to admit that maybe XANA is controlling Amy." Cyndi replied.

"I told you XANA can't attack people directly!" Jeremie shot back.

"He's right you know. I have not been anywhere near the factory. I only went out for ice cream. While I was out I just realized I needed to change the way I act. This is not XANA's doing, it's my choice." Amy stated from the doorway to Jeremie's room.

"I don't know who or what you are XANA, though you're not fooling me. now release control of my friend!" Cyndi exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong, and considering the nonsense coming from your mouth it wouldn't be the first time. Don't listen to her, she has no clue what's she's taking about. XANA controlling people, laughable." Amy said in a cold and cruel manner, very much unlike her.

* * *

**Time) the next day (Friday)**

Odd had just finished his breakfast and was taking Jeremie's breakfast to his room. That guy just can't be bothered to leave his computer when he's working on something.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked as he entered Jeremie's room.

"Working on a device to get me out of this fanfic." Jeremie replied.

"Stick to the script." Odd whispered.

Jeremie sighed "Well with XANA back I'm working on a better way to detect XANA attacks. This way Aleita won't need to be in Lyoko for us to know about activated towers, and I conveniently finished right now." he stated.

The program started up and quickly found an actavted tower in the mountain region.

"What is XANA up to this time?" Odd asked.

Jeremie looked over the information on his computer before responding "I don't know."

* * *

**Location) the factory**

Thomas had entered the factory and was about to use the elevator when he heard a loud thud. Frightened he turned on his simpleteck 400 and asked "what's that sound?"

The noise was heard a few more times, then the simpleteck 400 replied "readouts show it's the sound of metal striking metal."

"Well it's creeping me out, where is it coming from?" he asked.

"Readouts are somehow able to tell the sound is coming from an old Janitor's closet and the door is made of metal," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Is this place ever not weird?" Thomas asked.

"Depends on your definition of weird," the simpleteck 400 replied.

"Well it sounds like bad news to me, I'm getting out of here," Thomas said before turning off his minicomputer and running for the exit.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Janitor's closet)**

"Stupid metal door, who puts a metal door on a Janitor's closet," Amy complained as she continued to pound on the door with a hammer she found in said Jainitor's closet.

"Let me out, I've been locked in here all day!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy could not remember how she ended up locked in this small room. Last thing she remembered was coming to the factory for answers. Next thing she knew she was locked in this room and her purse and phone were missing. All she could do was hope the others noticed she was missing. They would notice, wouldn't they, they had to. She decided to give up on trying to break the door open as she was making no progress. She just stared at the door and told herself it was going to be ok. for now it was all she could do.

**(end chapter 8)**

Chapter notes

1) the original code Lyoko Novel took place before the season where XANA gained the power to take over people, in this plotline (a code Lyoko novel) he/it never did that.

This would be the end of the chapter however since this is the last update, this will be a double chapter, so let's just keep going.

**A Code Lyoko Sequel: a very shameful SequelChapter nine ) something about Amy part two**

_Last time on the story Amy returned home acting weird and punched out Cyndi. then she played touhou 12.8 fairy wars.(why not that game rocks, really it's worth trying). As for the rest of the cast most of them got a get out of chapter free card. Lastly we learned that Amy is actually locked in a Janitor's closet in the factory with an amazingly sturdy door. Will Amy get out of the closet and will the others learn what the other Amy really is before it's too late? find out as top twenty starts right now. 20 - 19... Wait I mean our story continues._

**Place) Jeremie's room  
****Time) twenty minutes after the end of the last chapter.**

"Do you know what XANA is doing yet?" Odd asked.

"No as far as I know there is only an activated tower. no unusual headlines in any newspapers. no strange happenings. I'm not sure what XANA is up to. maybe it's a trap?" Jeremie contemplated.

"Correct as usual Jeremie. just a silly trap, though we're not going to fall for it. it's not even worth going to the factory." Amy remarked.

"When did you get here, are you spying on us?" Jeremie asked.

"Just happened to be passing by. thought I would add my point of view to the discussion." Amy explained.

"Well I'm still going to the factory anyways." Jeremie replied.

"There's no need to. XANA can't attack human directly plus there's a huge trap just waiting at the factory. bad news. Don't wanna go there." Amy insisted in a way that any normal person would find suspicious.

"You know maybe Cyndi is right." Odd commented.

"I'm currently working on a system to detect XANA attacks quicker and I need to do some work down at the factory. now please move out of the way." Jeremie told Amy.

"No." Amy replied in the same plain tone.

"Do I need to move you?" Odd asked.

"That is not possible you lack the strength needed for that task." Amy replied pointedly.

"What is your problem you have not been yourself lately and now that I think about it your voice lacks emotion. almost like you're a robot of some kind." Odd commented.

"A robot, that makes sense. it's not mind control. you're a fake." Jeremie exclaimed.

"Looks like you caught on to me. Oh well I guess I'll just have to destroy you now. Your chance of victory is zero percent. You are trapped and your combined power is nowhere near mine." the robot imposter taunted.

"Now that I know your not really Amy ,I don't have to worry about hurting you anymore." Odd remarked grinning.

"Let me make this clear. nether of you will get out of this room alive, and your friends will soon meet the same fate as you, and there's nothing you can do about it." the fake Amy remarked.

"I never thought I would be doing this." Odd thought as he ran up to the imposter and punched her in the gut.

It felt like he punched a steal wall however, and did no damage to the imposter at all.

"You got to be kidding me." Odd commented.

"My turn." the imposter stated before trying to punch Odd.

He was able to dodge the attack. The Amybot tried to attack a second time though missed again and ended up punching a decent sized hole into the wall. This did not phase the robot at all.

"I'm very certain that's not Amy." Jeremie gasped.

"Wow that line was stupid." both Odd and Jeremie thought.

"Anyways we need to get to the factory. I think the real Amy might be trapped there. besides we need to deactivate the tower. Right now there's only one, though XANA might start mass producing these robots if given enough time." Jeremie concluded.

"OK, now how are we going to get past that thing?" Odd asked.

"I have a plan just be ready to run." Jeremie stated.

Jeremie then grabbed a glass of water he conveniently just happened to have next to his computer.

Jeremie then splashed the Amybot with the water, some of it got in her ear temporary immobilizing the robot. Odd and Jeremie then ran out of the room as quickly as possible taking advantage of the robot's stun time.

Jeremie ran to Aleita's room while odd ran to tell Ulrich and Yumi.

Before long they were all on their way to the factory however so was the Amybot.

"It's all downhill from here." the Amybot said as she smashed though the wall of Jeremie's room and leapt down to the ground instead of using the steps simply because it was more extreme. Besides this story needs to go out with a bang not a whimper.

Meanwhile James was actually tending to his wife's injuries now, about time he should have been the first one there when she got hurt.

* * *

**There was a pointless scene here where Cyndi went to pinkstar studios and was told that Jessica's story will be made into a TV show, however Cyndi is still unable to accept commands right now and the scene has been dropped. **

* * *

**Place) the factory **

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aleita were at the factory and they heard the same pounding noise Thomas had heard earlier.

Odd decided to investigate the pounding while the others took the elevator to the lower levels of the factory, though we'll get to them later.

Somehow knowing this pounding was not a bad thing Odd followed the sound to a Janitor's closet that for some reason had a solid metal door that was practically indestructible.

Once Odd got to the door he exclaimed "Is that you Amy?"

"Yes it's me, I'm locked in here, let me out." Amy yelled.

Odd then picked the lock because let's face it having proper materials to pick a lock is just as important as your keys and wallet when traveling. Soon the big metal door swung open freeing the real Amy.

"Do you happen to have a cheeseburger on you?" Amy asked.

"It's nice to see you as well." Odd replied, he then said " and no I don't have a burger."

"I've been in there all day I need food and some Mountain dew supernova!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry, all that's on the menu today is death." the Amybot stated as she caught up to them.

"Objection!" Amy declared pointing at the robot.

"Overruled." It retorted.

"Being a fake me I can understand why you want to kill me, though can this wait until after I eat, please." Amy commented.

"No." the Amybot replied.

"You're not doing a good impersonation, the real me would have said yes." Amy remarked.

"Your attempt at humor is fail." the Amybot replied in the same cold emotionless voice.

The Amybot then tried to punch Amy because for some reason all it can do is punch. Perhaps it was trained in the art of fighting by the kool aid man. You call this a robot. Anyways Odd was able to pull Amy out of the way before she met the same fate Cyndi did in the last chapter.

"You do not want to get punched by that thing, it can knock you out in just one punch." Odd warned her.

"Then let's get out of here." Amy replied hastily before the two of them ran away from the Amybot which chased after them.

"Foolish humans you can't escape me." the Amybot taunted.

* * *

**Location) computer room.**

"OK the scanners are now safe to use," Jeremie stated.

"Okay lets do this." Ulrich said suddenly.

"Sure, let's go." Aleita added.

"Quit screwing around and start." Jeremie exclaimed exasperated.

After the usual transfer process Aleita, Ulrich and Yumi found themselves in the familiar territory of the mountain region.

**(Life point meter activated) **

"The tower is to the west, though be careful there's no telling what new tricks XANA has in store for you." Jeremie warned them.

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Aleita stated.

"Odd have you found Amy yet?" Jeremie asked over the phone.

"Yes, though the fake Amy found us." Odd replied.

"And I'm still hungry." Amy added.

Jeremie sighed before saying "Just try to stay alive, Ulrich and Yumi should be able to handle things in Lyoko."

* * *

Odd and Amy were still being chased by the Amybot.

"No fair, if you're me you're supposed to be friendly." Amy complained.

"Shut up, you're just being annoying now." the Amybot stated.

Amy then stopped for some reason and held out a hand. For an equally illogical reason the Amybot stopped as well.

"Please tell me you did not hurt any of my friends." Amy told the fake Amy looking her right in the eyes.

The Amybot did not say anything it just used the only attack it's capable of for some unknown reason, it launched a punch at the black haired girl. Odd was once again able to pull her out of the way.

"Cat of ill omen attack directly." he declared menacingly pointing at the robot.

"You're reading the wrong script." the Amybot stated.

"Right. Amy, more running less being stupid." Odd stated before the chase resumed.

* * *

**Place) back in Lyoko**

Ulrich and Yumi were battling a trio of crabs while Aleita was taking cover behind a rock since Aleita actually getting her own attack to use was another thing that didn't happen in "A code Lyoko Novel."

Yumi had managed to defeat the crab she was fighting and didn't take any damage in the process. However the same was not true for Ulrich who had been hit by his foe, though he was facing two crabs not just one.

After blocking some lasers with his sword Ulrich used his special ability to make two clones of himself. All three charged at the crab who was able to shoot down one of the clones which vanished into pixels while the real Ulrich stabbed the crab in the XANA symbol on the top of it's body with his sword.

With the second crab destroyed only one remained however that didn't last very long as Yumi's fan slashed though the crab killing it instantly.

"Great work everyone." Jeremie congratulated them.

"That was hardly a challenge." Ulrich remarked. (70)

"I got a bad feeling about this." Yumi commented uneasily. (100)

"Well, then let's deactivate the tower before anything bad happens." Aleita replied with a smile.

The three of them then made their way towards the tower which was located at the end of a long narrow winding path with nothing but the void on both sides. Though strangely there were no monsters in sight.

Aleita started down the winding path with the computer spotted a monster under the ground, one that Jeremie had no information on, whatever it was XANA had just created it.

"Aleita be careful there's a monster approaching." Jeremie exclaimed. "And it's something we've never seen before."

"I don't see any monsters." Aleita commented as she walked down the narrow winding path. (100)

"It's below you!" Jeremie exclaimed.

Before anyone respond said foe flew out from the void and staring firing round orb shaped attacks at Aleita who ran away towards the others, however it's hard to dodge a swarm of shots you're not looking at and one of the blasts hit Aleita sending her flying towards the others. **(Aleita 60 LP)**

"Be careful that thing does forty points of damage!" Jeremie exclaimed.

The three of them then looked at their new foe.

This one would have looked like a human if it wasn't for the XANA symbol on her forehead. She wore a simple black dress with a white shirt underneath and her blonde hair looked like it was made out of metal as it was shiny and didn't move at all. She stared at Aleita, Ulrich and Yumi as she floated ten feet above the ground.

"Besides a powerful laser that thing is not too bad." Ulrich commented. (70)

Their foe responded by holding out both her arms and soon the surrounding area became covered in a thick darkness.

"Jeremie, it just covered the surrounding area in darkness. I can barely see five feet in front of me." Aleita gasped. (60)

"You have to defeat it. Though be careful when moving you don't want to fall into the void." Jeremie warned.

For some reason the new foe waited until now to attack, firing the same round projectiles. though now it also fired a laser every now and then as well. thankfully the blast were so bright they could easily be seen, however the only parts of there foe they could see was her hair and the glowing XANA symbol on her forehead.

Yumi and Ulrich had to franticly dodge the bombardment almost getting hit a couple of times, however when Ulrich dodged one of the orbs he moved right into the path of a laser and got knocked down. **(Ulrich 30 LP)**

"Ulrich you can't take another hit." Jeremie called out concern in his voice.

After blocking some shots with her fan Yumi found an opening and threw her fan at their opponent. her attack zoomed past the various shots and flew though the XANA symbol on the enemy's forehead however it did not explode like the crabs did.

**Boss HP 150/200**

"You drained one forth of that things life points," Jeremie informed her, hitting the XANA symbol does massive damage however it does not instantly beat this weird foe."

"What are they fighting." Odd asked via his phone

"XANA made something that looks like a girl. Though it flies, fires beams and lasers and has the power of darkness." Jeremie explained.

"What, XANA's attacking them with Rumia!" Odd gasped.

"What's a Rumia?" Jeremie asked.

"Level one boss of touhou six, don't worry she's not that tough." Odd reassured him.

"Odd, this Rumia is in Lyoko and her darkness makes it hard to see where the land ends and the void starts." Jeremie stated.

"Then I guess we got it easy all the Amybot can do is punch. for a super powered robot it's really lame." Odd commented.

As nice as this chatter is this is going nowhere fast, let's just go back to Lyoko so this chapter ends this year.

Ulrich had rushed towards the Rumia based monster before using his super speed to jump into the air and slashing at his foe. If this was not Lyoko he probably would have slashed his foe in half however this is Lyoko so the sword only went though his foe though it did do massive damage. **(** **XANA's Rumia replica 70/200 HP)**

However this ended up being the last move Ulrich got to make as he got blasted by a laser at point blank range before he could get away, out of life points he got devitalized.

"Yumi be careful. the darkness will only go away if you can defeat that Rumia thing. I should have gave Aleita an attack of her own to use, what was I thinking." Jeremie commented.

"I think Odd is right, these attacks look tough though if you pay attention they have an easy to understand pattern." Yumi observed. (100)

Almost as if proving her point Yumi gracefully dodged between the orbs and jumped to the side to avoid and aimed laser before throwing her fan at the Rumia replica however this time it sliced through her stomach and did less damage.

**Enemy HP 50/200**

"It's down to 50 HP." Jeremie stated.

With the Rumia clone down to only one forth of it's HP it did something Yumi did not expect. it changed it's attack. It was now firing off long rows of round shots that were aimed at Yumi, not a set pattern like before, there was also a set pattern of smaller shots thrown in as well.

Aleita just watched hiding behind some conveniently placed rocks.

"OK, this may be a problem." Yumi commented (100)

Since 90 percent of the last pattern was not aimed the last pattern was easier however this one was mostly aimed shots with a set pattern thrown in which we all know can prove to be a problem if you're not careful. All it takes is one mistake to get blasted and Yumi made such a mistake and got sent flying back. **(Yumi 60 LP)**

Yumi got back up and took a deep breath, she stared at the shots coming at her and moved out of the way of the aimed shots just barely avoiding crashing into one of the smaller shot in the process.

Yumi took this opportunity to throw her fan which zoomed past all the projectiles and sliced though the XANA symbol draining the last of Rumia's life points however her projectiles did not vanish right away and Yumi got hit again just before the remaining shots vanished and the darkness went away. **(Yumi 20 LP)**

"good shooting, you scored a direct hit." Jeremie declared happily.

With no monsters left Aleita ran down the winding path which gave little resistance, if the ground gave resistance that would just be silly.

Before long Aleita had entered the code and returned to the past erasing the events of the last few chapters from history. they should have went farther back erasing this entire fanfic from history, however that's a another story. also because of the Amybot's incompetence it wasn't even a threat and Amy and Odd are OK. Cyndi is OK too since her injuries were amazingly non-fatal though in the end they are still in a lousy fanfic so is it really OK. We'll never know that answer to that though as this story is now no more.

Kyon stared blankly at the monitor. 'I read this' he thought as he stared at the story before him. 'And I thought Haruhi's movie was bad, I can't really put to words how I feel about this.' Kyon sighed as he dragged the mouse down to the review button. 'I can't believe I waited over a year for this. Now what should I put' Suddenly the door to the SOS brigade clubroom flung open. None other then Haruhi Suzumiya walked in. she walked right over to him and pulled him right out of the chair.

"Wait a minute, what's this about?" Kyon wondered aloud.

"I've found something strange, so obviously the SOS brigade needs to investigate!" she declared cheerily.

The other club members followed along, Kyon not even getting to start his comment.

**The End**

Well that's all. good-bye. sorry to anyone that actually enjoyed this, though I think it's best to just put this story down. Unless someone can give me good reason why I shouldn't delete this story it will be terminated in twenty-one days from the posting of this chapter. (that's June 17th, 2011)

Thanks for taking the time to read this story (if you read the whole thing sorry I can't give you your time back).

If you wish to keep reading my work I'm currently writing a Yu-gi-oh GX story and a touhou story that has Suzelina from my original story ending up in Gensokyo. My other side project is a series of short stories about the girls of Touhou.

The series is called Yukari's story book and the first tale is a story about Youmu and Tenshi. I think it turned out quite nice. The second one is in progress now and stars Koakuma and follows her on an interesting day at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. it's my first time writing a story in first person and I hope it turns out well. Well enough ranting top20fan13 signing off.

**Random outtake **

"OK the scanners are now safe to use." Jeremie stated.

"Okay lets do this." Ulrich said suddenly.

"Sure, let's go." Aleita added.

"Quit screwing around and start." Jeremie exclaimed exasperated.

After the usual transfer process Aleita, Ulrich and Yumi found themselves in familiar territory of the mountain region.

**(Life point meter activated) **

"The tower is to the west though be careful there's no telling what new tricks XANA has in store for you."

"Just then a giant box with a picture of a white bunny with a bowl of cereal on the front landed on Ulrich killing him instantly. **(Ulrich 0 LP)**

Said giant box had indeed been a been a box of Trix cereal.

"Machines will never be able to understand humor." Jeremie sighed.


End file.
